Baby Black
by Miranda-Black-Cullen
Summary: Bella gets pregnate with Jacob's baby before Edward comes to town. She knows Edward will not be able to help raise the baby, and she will have to move out of Charlie's tiny house. Will she choose abprtion? What about when Jacob finds out? My 1st! R&R plz!
1. Admitting

One minute Jessica, Jacob, and I were walking on first beach on the rez, the next Mike showed up and he and Jess took off. Jacob and I headed back to his Rabbit, and I slipped in the mud.

Jacob smiled. We weren't official, but we've basically been together since I moved in with Charlie when I was twelve. He held out a hand and helped me to my feet but I was covered in mud. He drove me to his house, where my truck was. I'm not going into details, but somehow, we ended up needing a condom.

Okay, don't give me the responsibility speech, I wasn't planning on making love with my best friend, I'm not even sure how it happened...

I do truly love Jacob, but not as much as I love Edward.

Edward how come to town a week or so before this happened. We were talking one night...

"Are those marriges the same... as human ones?"

Edward chuckled. "Is **that** what your getting at?"

"I was wondering if someday... maybe... we..."

"I don't think that would be possible Bella. But no you have my curious, have you ever..."

I could feel my cheeks turn red as fire. I really didn't want to say this, but looking in his golden eyes, I couldn't lie to him "Well.... once...."

I couldn't decipher his expression, but he didn't seem surprised, more... curious. "Jacob Black." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact.

I blushed deeper. I could barely manage a "mhm"

He smiled and nodded "I guess I already knew that, that **dog** has very vivid memories"

I buried my head in the pillow, not wanting to talk about this, not with Edward, I loved him to much.

He kissed my hair. "It's okay Hun, it's not a crime"

I was okay with him knowing I wasn't a virgin, but I wasn't okay with what I'm sure he'd find out if he saw Carlisle.

I rolled to my side to look in his eyes. "Edward... I'm... having... a baby..."

He sighed, but didn't sound surprised.

"Who told you?"

"I ran into Charlie earlier..."

I sighed. I should have guessed that Charlie would have found out. Can't keep much from the police chief in a town this small...


	2. Finding out EPOV

"Is that what you getting at?" I chuckled.

"I was wondering if maybe someday... we could..."

It would be easier to tell her no if I'd hadn't wanted her so badly. Every moment of the day I thought about it, which I guess isn't saying much because the way our minds work we can think about everything every moment of the day...

"Now you've got me curious, have you ever..."

She blushed scarlet, she looked beautiful when she did that, but it was **so** tempting! She looked as if she was debating whether or not to tell me. I was about to comfort her and tell her I wouldn't be mad, but then she answered quietly. "Well... once."

Then the jealousy poured over me. Someone had been in **my** Bella! But worse I couldn't with out killing her.

Trying to hide my anger, not at her, or even at that mutt {who I knew is the only one that she would have let have their way with her}, but at what I was, and what I couldn't have, I smiled. "I guess I already knew that, the **dog** has vivid memories."

That probably wasn't I lie, I just hadn't ever caught him thinking about that night, or possibly day, with my Bella.

Then she said something that mad me want to scream and rip off that **mutt's** head.

"Edward... I'm having... a baby..."

So that's what Charlie was thinking about.

_It can't be true, my daughter, no; the hospital must have called the wrong number..._

I sighed.

"Who told you?"

"I ran into Charlie earlier"

I left Bella's house as soon as she fell asleep. I needed to think, and I couldn't stand to have her in my arms when I was thinking about her in **his**.

I thought of Bella and Jacob. I figured that it must have been soon before we came, because she wasn't showing yet and according to Charlie the hospital just called about it this morning, which means she likely had her test done yesterday, or even this morning.

I also thought about Bella's child. It was growing inside of her. I would have to help her anyway I could. I guess she'll have to move in with us, Charlie's two bedroom is **not** the place to raise a child. Our large eight bedroom on the other hand... But that might disturb the others with a human, well **half** human child in the house. Bella and I would have to move out. I'd ask her to marry me, and we would have a family.

Bella was already waking as I climbed through her window and sat in her rocking chair. I relied that it was the first night that I'd ever spent away from her, other then hunting trips, since the first night I stayed with her, before any of this drama. But I had a feeling it was going to get **a lot **worse...

**A/N-- Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who commented. I'm super excided. I have almost 100 views and it's been up, what, a few hours? Tell me if you have any ideas, and if you liked it or not. Also, how should Jacob react? And do I write to short of chapters? Did you liked the way Edward hide his feeling from Bella? I had a few complaints that he was taking it too easy in the first chapter, which is why I felt the need to write from EPOV, so you understood how he really felt. **

**Are the characters reacting the same way you think they would? I'll go now...**

**[{{MirandaAltha}}] **


End file.
